Dragon's Passion
by Griffinmon
Summary: Chapter THREE!!! It’s a medieval world of Dragons and Knights; The Prince riles the Advisor and an insult war ensues, Miyako reads a book, and a dream shakes both the Dragon and Princess. AU and MIORI!! ^_^ Enjoy.
1. Dragon's Princess

A/N: Finally a good completely original story plot from me

Dragon's Passion

A/N: No. No matter how much you think it, the title is NOT implying anything. Finally a good completely original story plot from me. ^_^ I was reading A Book of Dragons and out of.. about 10 dragon stories, only 2 had managed to survive the terrible knight and live happily. And only 1 had actually managed to get the girl without getting split in half with "The Sword of Sharpness Crappiness". In other words.. I hated all of the endings, they made almost every single dragon in that book look like a idiot. So.. I came up with a plot, using Digimon of course, and here it is. ^_^The Dragon, ****(I won't spill just yet), will be speaking to Miyako in _Italics_ and everyone else will speak in quotations(".."). Thinking will be overheard by ****, the Dragon, and in those apostrophe thingies('..'). :P And.. it's, OF COURSE, AU(Alternate Universe) and everyone is a bit OOC(Out Of Character).

Disclaimer?: I don't own Digimon. The plot however.. IS mine. ^_^ Muahaha. Chew on THAT.

Summary?: In an old time world of dragons and knights, a dragon meets the girl of his dreams, but she is betrothed to a not-so-charming Prince. Everyone believes dragons are evil and they must all be destroyed, but the dragon begs to differ. MIORI!! ^_^Enjoy. Chapter One! ^_^

Chapter Ichi: Dragon's Princess

~*~*~

_Hello Princess. _Princess Miyako gasped, first being picked up by a fire breathing dragon, now she was hearing voices. _I can assure you I am not just a voice My Lady. _"Who.. who are you..?" she slowed her breath and tried to figure out just what had happened. _You may call me Iori. And you are in the tower._ "I can SEE that." Miyako replied to the mysterious voice, looking out a window. _I hope you like my choice in rooms._ "…" _I see. You would prefer something purple. _"Wha? How'd..?" _Voices in your head can do more than just talk you know. I know what you are thinking as well. _"That's a violation of privacy!" _Yes.. Well, sorry for that inconvenience. But how else can I talk to you? Dragons aren't exactly blessed with vocal chords._ The Dragon's thoughts continued through her mind, sounding a bit jealous at this point. "…" _I know.. I know. You miss your family?_ "Yes.. you could say that." _You miss having to sit lonely in a room all day with no one but the mirror and your stuffed animals to talk to?_ "I…uh… you read my mind." _I know you were lonely. But you are not lonely anymore, right? I am here._"…" _Well.. Yes. You are right. Technically I am not really there. _"…" _You need to relax, Princess._ "Oh go away. YOU'RE the one that kidnapped me in the first place." _You do not enjoy this life? _"I want to go home.." _You wish to go back to your Fiancé? _"I.. well.. no.. not necessarily.." _That is where your home is. _"Well.. I.." _Try to enjoy this comfort My Lady. I shall visit you soon. _"How can you SAY that!? You kidnap me THEN you go and say-" the purple-haired Princess was cut off by the sound of the heavy wooden door opening and closing.

She spun quickly around and saw a young boy. His hair was clean cut and his emerald eyes sparkled. A small smile crossed his face when he saw her. "Princess." He said, bowing. "Who.. who are you!? Are you here to rescue me!?" she ran to him, hands clasped together in hope. "… Why would I do that now? After going to all the trouble of bringing you here?" he asked, walking deeper into the room. The girl stood shocked at his reply. "Wha.. What!? How could YOU bring me here!? I was kidnapped by a dragon! Not a boy!" she snapped angrily. "Princess Miyako.. please.. enjoy your stay. Or.. try at least." "How can you SAY that!!?? For all I know that dragon could come back and eat me alive!!" she panicked, pushing her oversized glasses back to their original sitting position on her face. "Now why would I want to go and do something like that?" the brown-haired boy asked, cocking his head to the side. "Wha?" Miyako managed to stammer. "Eating a human? Ugh.. it makes me sick just thinking about it.. I would NEVER eat a human.." he reassured, shaking his head in disgust. "…YOU'RE the dragon!? But.. but.. how..?" she backed farther away from him, hitting her back against the wall. "Fairy tales aren't the best source of information you know.. Our life isn't consumed by kidnapping Princesses and getting slayed by 'Knights in Shining Armor'." He chided, picking up a book that was sitting on a nearby table. "Here.. read this to pass time if you wish." He held out the weathered book, but the girl stared at him suspiciously. "Alright. I'll leave it here on the table. Read it when you feel like it." With a last bow, he exited the room, locking the door behind him. 'Oh SURE.. 'enjoy your stay Princess' then he goes and locks the friggin' door..' the girl thought angrily to herself. 

_Sorry about that. But I wanted to make sure you wouldn't escape before we got to know each other. _"Why would I want to escape? I have nowhere to go.." _Well.. I guess you could be right. But you really should try to relax more. Try reading that book. _"Why should I!?" _I assure you. It's a good book. My favorite actually. _"Humph." Miyako turned her back on the table, crossing her arms and holding her nose in the air. _Fine. Have it your way. Don't read tonight. I'm sure you'll change your mind when you feel like it. _"What if I don't?" she snapped to the voice in her head. _Everything changes Princess. Your feelings towards the book will too._ Miyako 'humphed' once again, walking over to sit on her new bed. _Feeling sleepy?_ "No." _Really? Then why are you lying down?_ "Do you HAVE to know everything!?" she sobbed, tears beginning to fall. _No. But I've always been told that asking questions was a good way to get information._ "Do you have to be so persistent!?" she sniffed, wiping some tears away. _I shall leave you alone for now. Will I see you at breakfast tomorrow?_ "…" _Alright. I shall just leave you to think._ And with that, no more voices broke her concentration. She was free to cry. About being carried off by a dragon, her not-so-charming fiancé, and about life in particular. She cried herself to sleep, where no worries could penetrate.

The next morning came quickly. She awoke to birds singing, and bright sunlight. _Sleep well Princess? _"Huh!? Oh.. it's just you.. uhh.." _Iori. You can call me Iori. You forgot so soon? _"I'm sorry.." _No. It is perfectly alright. Care to join me for a Dragon's breakfast?_ "Uhh.." _For the last time.. I DO NOT eat people. Rabbits and deer do quite nicely. _Miyako grimaced. _Cooked, of course. _She sighed in relief. _The occasional vegetables are good too... Oh! Yes.. care to join me? _"Uhh.. Alright. I am a bit hungry." _Good! I shall send one of the Fire-lizards to show you to the breakfast table. I would come myself.. but I have to take something out of the oven.. and the Fire-lizards are too small to grab the pan properly.._ And the telepathy link was cut. A knock and a squeak attracted Miyako to the door, where a small winged lizard, roughly the size of a small hawk, was fluttering about, squealing and breathing a bit of smoke. It perched on her shoulder and pointed to some stairs. 

Taking off it teased her into following him down the stairs and around several bends. From there it disappeared, Miyako looked around a bit, before being overcome with a delicious smell. The aroma came from around the next corner, as she turned she was greeted by several more little flying hawk sized lizards, all squealing happily and chirping. "Good morning Princess!" greeted the same boy/Dragon from the day before. Miyako blinked, then released the fire-lizard she was holding. It stopped purring and flew over to the table, grabbing a small vine of fresh grapes, and then took off again before Iori could stop him. "Care to eat?" he asked, removing his 'Dragon Lord' apron and helping Miyako into her seat. She nodded, and sat down in the seat he had pulled out for her. After pushing the chair back in, he sat himself and began to devour his food, as politely as a Dragon could. Miyako took an apple from the center plate and ate it quietly.

One of the braver fire-lizards jumped onto the table and ran off with Iori's waffle, in which Iori jumped up and pursued the reptile. "Get back here thief!" the boy yelled, his Dragon tail now visible from under his dark green shirt. The lizard flew on, trying to avoid Iori's grasp, while lugging the large piece of hot bread. The Dragon in human form ran swiftly after the smaller lizard, his Dragon tail lashing side to side in anger, showing it's gold-ish blue-green color. After a few minutes of an unsuccessful goose-chase, the tiny lizard formed an idea. Miyako had already finished her apple and tried to stop the Dragon/boy from hurting the lizard who had wrongfully stolen his waffle. From no where the lizard flew in front of Miyako, making her skid to a stop. She sighed that the minute reptile was okay, but then began to panic. 'Where's Iori!?' was the next thought that entered her mind. Then, at that moment, the Dragon Boy rounded the corner heading strait for the lizard, ignoring the girl that it was fluttering in front of. Bearing his teeth he jumped and went in for the tackle of the lizard. It moved quickly to a safer spot in the room and, as planned, the Dragon mistakenly tackled the Princess in his hunt for the waffle stolen by the fire-lizard, who was chirping in amusement in a corner a safe distance from Iori.

The hot-headed Dragon's tackle had put him and the girl in a rather embarrassing position to explain, if there was anybody to walk in on them. The boy lay on top of Miyako, who was blushing furiously. He clambered back, a light blush creeping up his face. "I.. I beg your pardon. I did not.. see you there.." he stammered, trying to apologize. "I noticed.. it's alright.. really it is. I know you didn't see me there. How you couldn't is what bothers me.. I'm over five times bigger than that thing!" she explained, pointing to the lizard, who was happily gnawing away on the waffle that was once Iori's. The boy's tail lashed angrily before he turned back to the bespeckled girl and helped her up. "Shall I show you around the castle?" he asked, bowing again. "Oh.. sure. Why not?" she nodded and gave him a small smile. He grinned, bearing one of his fangs and motioned for her to follow him outside.

~*~

Meanwhile, King Inoue was going mad. He had lost his pride and joy, his youngest daughter. His other "Pride and Joys" had all moved out and married, so Miyako was the only one left. "What do you want us to do, Your Majesty?" asked his scribe and advisor, Yamato. "…I do not know." Replied the King glumly, fearing his daughter had already been slaughtered by the evil reptile. "..Should I dispatch the knights?" suggested Yamato. The King turned and looked at his scribe thoughtfully.

~

Prince Daisuke was worried as well. His fiancé had been carried off by a vicious man-eater, and he had to save her! Then maybe she would acknowledge him as a "Knight in Shining Armor", her "Prince Charming", if he could save her from the clutches of the evil Dragon. Maybe she would actually acknowledge him! A broad grin crossed his face, and he ordered his servants to prepare his armor and horse.

~

"I shall save the Princess!" yelled Prince Daisuke, kicking in the door to the King's throne. "As her fiancé, I take sole responsibility to rescue her!" he added, doing his best to act tough and brave. The King applauded his act of valor. "Yes! If you can save her, you can marry her!" replied the ecstatic King. "Uhh.. Sir..? Isn't that a violation of-" "Oh shut up! Can't you see this young Prince is going to save my daughter!?" Advisor Yamato backed down, not wanting to anger the King with his babble of "Personal Boundaries" and "Harassment". "I'm off to save Princess Miyako! I'll make sure she hasn't been hurt 'cause if she has I'll slaughter that vile beast myself!" Daisuke vowed. Advisor Yamato stepped up and revealed his thoughts. "What if she's already been killed? Or hurt? Or eaten alive and being slowly tortured by gastric juices? Or-"

~*~

Miyako gasped in pleasure. "Oh my.. It's.. beautiful!" she admired the soft lavender petals of the rose. Enchanted, no doubt, to give it that purple-ish color. "You like them?" Iori inquired, bending down beside her, examining the charmed rose. "They're gorgeous!" she smiled and inhaled the flower's scent deeply. "I knew you would like them." He smirked slightly. 

A fire-lizard then flew up and perched on his shoulder, chirping excitedly in his ear. Iori smiled triumphantly. "What is it? What did it say?" Miyako asked, wondering what the lizard had told him. "Wait right here. They have brought something I ordered." And with that, the Dragon/boy walked back into the castle, retrieving what he had called for. Miyako shrugged and took another breath of rose. Such a heavenly scent.

A/N: Woo! All in one day/night!! Victory! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed my original plot! And yes.. Iori IS supposed to be that formal, that's how MY plot goes. More to come of course.. ^_^ I always wanted to write something about a Dragon.. and I did! Romance WILL come sooner or later.. maybe Chapter two or three.. you'll have to wait. ^_^ Review if you liked it or review if you hate it and think I should be thrown off the ends of the Earth. ^_^


	2. Dragon's Gift

A/N: Chapter Ni up

Dragon's Passion

A/N: Chapter Ni up! You wanted it(or not, I don't really care all that much) and a couple of bowls of ice cream and a video game later and here it is! My, updated so quickly. Well, I actually have a plot for this! ^_^ Enjoy. Everyone is a bit OOC. I try to keep them in character.. but it interferes with the plot. I decided against making up a creative for the Chibimon name since "that time of the month" is here and my ideas are being zapped, but know it IS Chibimon. I love the little thing to death and wanted him in here. -_-**** Forgive me for that..

Disclaimer?: I don't own Digimon. But I DO own the plot! Muahaha! ^_^ Don't like it? Bite me.

Summary?: It's a world of Dragons and knights, and Princess Miyako receives a gift from the Dragon, Iori, and she loves it! A bath and dinner calms the nerves, and the Prince tries to plot. MIORI! ^_^

Chapter Ni: Dragon's Gift

~*~*~*~

Miyako's thoughts were interrupted by a box with green and silver wrapping being dropped into her lap. She blinked and shook her head, snapping from her daze. When Miyako looked up, she saw the face of the Dragon/boy, smiling. She smiled back and handed him the box, thinking he had dropped it. "No. It is yours. Open it." He persuaded, pushing the box back into her arms. Curiosity-filled, she took off the top and a kitten-sized, blue and white blur shot out, and gripped tightly to her dress, quite obviously scared. She dropped the box and comforted the blue thing.

It looked up with large chocolate eyes. "Chibi" it squeaked, grinning. "Hello little one. What's your name?" she asked in a soothing voice. "Chibi" replied the little animal. "Chibi? Is that your name? Or is that all you can say?" she giggled when the little beast snuggled into her arms, squealing "Chibi" over and over. Iori laughed with her, watching the tiny mammal squirm. "It's so cute! Where'd you get it?" Miyako giggled, trying to hold the squealing blue creature. "I had the Fire-Lizards look for him. I wanted it to be a surprise, and an apology for yesterday.." he replied, scratching the minute animal's chin. "Chibi chibi chibi chibi! Chibi! Chibi chibi!" it piped, making Miyako giggle. "I am not exactly sure what it is.. the Fire-Lizards claim it is a cat, but it from what I have learned, cats do not have blue fur." Iori explained, patting the thing's head. "I think I'll call you Chibi! How's that?" Miyako asked the squirming cat-like thing. "Chibi chibi chi! Bii! Chibi! Chibi chibi chibi!" it squeaked hyperactively, showing much delight. "You are way too original, you know.." Iori teased about the originality of the name and Miyako playfully smacked his shoulder. "Very funny.." she replied.

Iori beamed and looked toward the setting sun. "Shall we continue the tour tomorrow? It IS getting rather late. Dinner should be ready as well." He bowed and escorted her back into the castle. "Explore if you want. There is a bath tub on the top floor, by the way. Dinner should be ready soon, I will call you when it is time to eat." Miyako nodded and was escorted back to her room by one of the Fire-Lizards, and shown where the bath towels were.

'For a Dragon.. he sure knows how to live. I really never expected a Dragon to bathe..' _Well.. there is a lot you do not know about Dragons. But.. then again. There is a lot I do not know about Humans._ "..Yes.. well.. I suppose.." _Alright then. Enjoy your bath._ And with that, the telepathic link between Miyako and Iori was cut. The bespeckled girl set Chibi down on the tiled bathroom floor, letting him roam about the large room. She gazed around the bathroom, gaping at the pool sized tub. Chandeliers holding candles alighted the room, giving it a semi-romantic aura. After a moment of gawking and setting the towel within reach, she quickly stripped and settled into the tub. "Chibi! Biii!" piped Chibi, dog-paddling through the water. Swimming across the "pool" to the faucet, she added bubble bath, making the water soap up and smell as fresh as a spring field of Gardenia.

The cat-animal giggled and squeaked as he swam into a pile of bubbles. The Princess picked up the mammal and a wash cloth and tried to scrub his little squirming body. "Chiii! Chibiii! Biii! Chii! Chibichibichibichibi!!" it squealed, struggling and giggling loudly. If it could talk in Miyako's language, it would've been saying "Heee! Bubbles!*giggling* They tickle! It tickles it tickles it tickles it tickles!!" or something close to that. She laughed along with it, continuing to try to clean him. Soap suds overflowed onto the dark green tiles of the floor, making quite a sudsy mess. "Alright you.. time to get out." She lifted the minute, squealing beast from the soaped water and set it down on the tiled floor. Miyako grabbed her towel and jumped out of the tub, wrapping it around herself. She then picked up an extra towel she had brought and caught the cat-animal with it, drying him off. It peeped 'chibi' in glee and squirmed cutely in the towel Miyako held him in.

The purple-haired girl chuckled and set him down, giving him the chance to smooth his soft semi-wet blue fur. Miyako dried herself and then put on a borrowed shirt. After smoothing the tangles in her lavender locks she received word of dinner. _Done with your bath?_ "Hmm? Yes. Is dinner ready?" _It is. Oh, check the closet in your room. You may find something else to wear besides that old shirt. _"Hmm!? Oh.. right. The mind reading thing.." _Yes. It DOES have it's ups does it not?_ "I guess so.." she sighed, picking up the cat-animal and carrying him to her room, where she set him on her bed, letting him bounce on the feather pillows. "Chibi.. Chibi!" the blue mammal squealed, jumping up and down.

Opening the closet, she found several brightly colored, and rather puffy, dresses. 'Uhm.. it's not exactly what I was looking for..' she thought, closing the door. _Check again._ "What?" _Check again. Open the closet again._ "Why? I already did.." _Try again._ "Oh.. alright.. you're so persistent!" Miyako huffed, grabbing the door knob and jerking the closet open again. She let go of the knob and gasped. A whole different wardrobe hung in place of the others. She reached in and grabbed a nice dark lavender dress, not too eccentric, not too simple, and not puffy. Perfect. _I told you.._ "But how?" _Enchantments are good for something.._ "Oh alright.. thank you, by the way." _You are truly welcome. And dinner is going to get cold, so you might want to come down after you change. _"Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be right down!" _I noticed.. see you in a few minutes._ "Right." She replied, giving a curt nod. When the link was cut, Miyako quickly undressed and replaced the old shirt with the fitting lavender dress. The neck of it was square, showing only a few inches below the collar bone. The sleeves came to the ends of her shoulders, making the dress pretty much sleeve-less. She smiled and picked up a squealing cat-like animal from her bed, then walked from the room.

~*~

"What do you think we should do if Princess Miyako HAS been partially digested!?" the King asked his royal Advisor and Scribe, Yamato. "Well.. uhhm.. Sir.." Yamato stumbled between words, trying to find a suiting punishment for a Dragon, which they supposed was well over twenty times the average size of a human. How little they knew. "I say we cut off the beast's head!" Daisuke yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "We CAN'T allow the thing to go on roaming about, gobbling up Princesses and burning helpless villages!" the Prince continued. "The Dragon'd kill you too, my Lord!" Yamato stated, looking toward the furious Prince. "I must save the Princess!" "Idiot! The Dragon'll have your head if you don't have a plan of action!" Yamato argued. "What do YOU propose we do Yamato!?" "Think it through!" "What good would THAT do!?" "A LOT." "Phffft. Yeah right." Daisuke snorted, rolling his mahogany eyes. "Sir.. I beseech you. Would you rather leave your Daughter's life in the hands of THIS idiot.. or in the hands of a cripple?" Yamato inquired of the King, shooting a disapproving glare at Daisuke. "… Uhm." The King weighed the pros and cons of letting the Prince handle everything. "I'd go with the cripple!" laughed Taichi, the court jester. "..For once the village idiot is RIGHT. I think it's MUCH safer to leave MY life in the hands of a cripple than HIM." Yamato jerked a thumb at Prince Daisuke. "We're not talking about YOUR life ARE we, your Highness?" Daisuke smiled through clenched teeth, turning to the King, who was still indecisive. "Daisuke or a Cripple? Daisuke or a Cripple? Hmm.." King Inoue mumbled to himself. Daisuke sighed, aggravated. "I don't care! I'm going to save her either way! I'll round up the villagers! We'll outnumber the vile thing! A… a… uhmm.. A whole bunch of villagers to one!" Daisuke finally smiled, forgetting the population of the kingdom for the time being. "But.. the villagers have absolutely no training and no weapons! Not to mention the economy of the Kingdom will collapse entirely if all the villages are slaughtered by a Dragon!!" Yamato argued, fearing collapse of the empire, the economy of the Kingdom, and death of over two thousand people at once. "Not to mention the MESS it would leave-!"

~*~

The Dragon/Boy waited at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the stair rail. A presence caught his attention and he turned his head to look to the top of the stairs. Miyako stood there, holding a struggling Chibi, and she began to carefully descend the staircase.

Stupidly enough, her foot caught on her long skirt, causing a swift, and what would soon be painful, reaction. In other words, she tripped. Instinctively, she dropped the blue animal, Chibi, and put her arms in front of her to lessen pain. She met headfirst with Iori's chest.

Popping open an eye she looked slowly up. The Dragon in human form stood still on the staircase, not showing any sign of falling, holding on to her. He smiled and pushed the girl back onto her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. She blinked and felt heat rise in her cheeks. "F-fine. How DO you move so fast?" she inquired, changing the subject as so not to increase her blush. "You must ask? I AM a Dragon, am I not?" he replied, his green eyes sparkling with a certain mystery. "Yes. I guess you're right. Shall we eat?" the Princess smiled nervously, pointing to the location of the dinner table. Iori nodded and held out his hand. Miyako stared at it blankly, she then looked up to his gentle face, the question quite visible in her expression. "You might fall again. Shall I help? Just take my hand, I don't bite. Unnecessarily anyway." He grinned, flashing one of his Dragon fangs. Princess Miyako laughed nervously and placed her hand in his. Together they walked down the stairs, Iori, with no problem, and Miyako, who had trouble keeping her blush at a minimum. "Are you hot?" Iori's question shook Miyako from her thoughts. "Huh!?" she snapped, taking the question the wrong way. "Your face looks red, is it too hot in here? We could eat outside if you preferred." The Dragon/Boy explained. "N-no. I-I'm fine." She stuttered a bit, in an attempt to regain lost composure.

"Chibi!" protested the blue thing, stumbling down the stairs that were much too large for a small animal such as he to descend, without falling anyway. The Princess immediately turned and went back, upon hearing the cat-animal's squeaks of objection. "Aww.. Sorry little guy. I didn't mean to forget you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asked the little animal, cuddling it. It put on a pouty face, making him look utterly adorable, and then grinned as much as a cat-like thing could. Miyako tickled the little beast's belly, upon receiving the mammal's forgiveness, and giggled.

Iori laughed, then waved a hand in the direction of the dinner table, his stomach confirming his hunger with a low growl. A giggle or two more and they finally made it to the table. "Princess." Iori nodded, pulling out a chair for her. She smiled and sat, setting the cat-beast on the table, near the bowl of fresh grapes, and taking a small leg of chicken. The blue beast sniffed the fruits, then took a vine and began to feast happily. A Fire-Lizard joined Chibi on the table, sniffing the vine he had in his little paws. The lizard grabbed the other end of the vine held by the cat thing and a tug-of-war ensued, the Fire-Lizard beginning to win. The Lizard formed a semi-evil idea and flapped it's tiny almost transparent wings, propelling itself and the cat-animal into the air. Hovering over the mashed potatoes the lizard threatened to drop the grape vine that Chibi held on to. Nodding and grinning as much as a reptile could, the lizard held up the vine, threatening to drop it, the cat-animal shook his little head, in a pleading sort of way so he wouldn't be let go of and fall to his "death" in the potatoes. The Fire-Lizard grinned and let the vine go. Chibi plummeted a terrible two feet and landed with a **squish** in the mashed potatoes.

Iori picked a serving spoon and dug into the mashed potatoes. A small blob of potato jumped off the spoon and waddled around before being scooped up by Iori once again. The boy stood, holding the blob of semi-bluish potato on his spoon, and walked calmly over to Miyako, who looked up at him questioningly. "I believe this is yours." He commented, holding out the spoon with the blob of semi-blue potato. "Chibi.." squeaked the potato-covered beast sadly. "Chibi! You're covered in potato! What happened!?" Miyako snapped at the little clump of potato that was Chibi. Iori handed Miyako a towel, in which she vigorously scrubbed as much food off the little animal as she possibly could. "Chibi.. Chibi chibi chiiibiii!!" the little animal squealed, jumping up and down, flapping his short arms in an attempt to fly. "..A Fire-Lizard?" answered Iori. "Chibiii!" the little animal chirped hyperly, showing delight. The mammal then grabbed another vine of grapes from the bowl and acted out a game of tug-of-war. "You and the Fire-Lizard fought over the grapes and he dumped you in the potatoes." Iori answered. Miyako blinked then turned to Chibi, who was bouncing up and down cheerfully. "..How did you get all that?" Miyako turned back to Iori, who was grinning a bit triumphantly. "Even Dragons enjoy a game of Charades every once in awhile.." was the Boy's reaction. "Now to find the culprit." Iori continued, clapping his hands together once. A small herd of Fire-Lizards swarmed about, most coming from atop the wooden rafters of the castle. "Does Chibi remember who stole his grapes and dropped him in the food?" Iori asked, turning to the Princess. Miyako shrugged and set the beast down, and it waddled cutely over to the group ofhawk-sized, winged lizards. Upon receiving word from Iori, the lizards formed a strait line. Chibi shuffled past the line of lizards, blinking and squeaking 'Chibi' as a way of saying 'No'.

Stopping in front of a nervous-looking, brown lizard, the Chibimon stared a bit before smacking it with his tiny paw, angrily screeching 'Chiiiiiiii!'. The lizard hissed and the mammal backed away and sprinted to Miyako, pointing at the guilty one. "I will take care of YOU tomorrow." Iori motioned to the brown, frowning slightly. "For now we should finish dinner and then get some rest. It is a big castle, meaning much walking. And Princesses need their beauty rest, am I correct?" Iori asked, turning to Miyako, who simply nodded.

~*~

"If there's no one alive then why should we care about the mess!?" Daisuke retorted to the Advisor. "People coming to visit! It's not very nice seeing dead people everywhere! It's very icky!" Yamato grimaced. "'It's very icky' BAH!!" Daisuke snapped, imitating Yamato. "You're an idiot!" "YOU'RE a… a… a… simpleton!" Daisuke hesitated, trying to think of a good come back. "I happen to be the King's highest Advisor you stupid little-" "Enough! I've had enough of your bickering! Are you going to save my daughter or not!?" the King broke in, separating the two like a parent would children.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I just LOVE the confrontation of Daisuke and Yamato.. it brings much humor. ^_^ I don't know what got into me about the potato incident. .It was fun though. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Please review! I don't care if you hate me and think I should be burned at the stake, review and tell me so! ^_^


	3. Dragon's Nightmare

Dragon's Passion

Dragon's Passion

A/N: Alrighty, after some thinking I finally came out with Chapter Three! ^_^ As always everyone's a bit OOC since their original personality interferes with the plot. ^_^ Enjoy! And a appreciative thank you goes out to [Icy-chan][1]! **THANK YOU!!!!!** For clearing my writers block!!! I should definitely talk to you more often about this story.. ^_^

Disclaimer?: I own the plot. Toei owns Digimon, Saban RUINS Digimon. Don't like it? Sue Saban, not me.

Summary?: It's a medieval world of Dragons and Knights; The Prince riles the Advisor and an insult war ensues, Miyako reads a book, and a dream shakes both the Dragon and Princess. AU and MIORI!! ^_^ Chapter Three! Enjoy.

Chapter San: Dragon's Nightmare

~*~*~*~

"'Very icky'.. REALLY Yamato. I never would've thought.." Prince Daisuke mocked the Advisor, who was beginning to boil over. "Gentlemen.. Gentlemen!! And I use the term loosely.. PLEASE!" King Inoue stood between the feuding twosome, trying his best to keep them from slaughtering each other. "We need to discuss battle tactics for the Dragon! PLEASE refrain from killing, hurting or maiming each other for the time being!" the King pushed the Advisor and Head Scribe, Yamato, to the head of the room, where a canvas holding paper sat. 

Yamato took a deep breath, exhaled, then proceeded with the strategy plan, while the King and Prince sat at a long table facing the semi-calmed Scribe. "Well, Your Highness. Daisuke." Yamato began, shooting a glare at the Prince, who was too busy fiddling with a bit of charcoal to notice. "As Head Strategist, I believe that Daisuke's.. 'Mob Tactic' is just an act of idiocy, in which only a total fool would lead a bunch of untrained, unarmed pedestrians into battle with a wild, rabid, and vile creature such as the one that holds your daughter, Your Kingliness." Yamato explained, nodding to King Inoue. Daisuke picked up on the last sentence and pouted in his royal chair.

"Now. I say that we gather the knights and attack the thing's castle when it least expects it. Therefore, we will have the upper hand via Element of Surprise." The blonde continued. He then sketched, badly may I add, a stick-figure Dragon, and a few little stick-figure men holding what looked like twigs standing next to it. "…What ARE those little men doing!? Fighting a Dragon with sticks! That's foolish!" Yamato froze and his right eyebrow picked up an angry twitch. "They're SWORDS you idiot." He glared daggers at the smug looking Prince. "ANYWAY. What I was GOING to say is… that I'm sure Lord Daisuke has a good way of coming up with an ambush plan. Since he's SO smart. Is that not correct my Lord?" Yamato asked slyly, complacently watching the spiky red-haired Prince jolt up in his seat.

~*~

The Dragon/Boy politely escorted Miyako back up to her room, beseeching her to get some rest. She gave him a small smile and entered her room. With a last bow, the boy walked toward the great doors of his room.

Sighing, he pulled open the huge wooden doors and walked in, closing the heavy entry way when he was fully in. The enclosed area was massive, more than enough to hold a fully grown Dragon. It was mostly empty, except for the mountain of feather pillows in one corner; the room was obviously used as his sleeping quarters. Iori flopped himself down on the large mound of pillows, sighing longingly and staring up at the ceiling. 'A refreshing bath might help.. I think I need one anyway.' Iori thought to himself, sitting up and grabbing a few towels from the hallway closet as he made his way down the corridor.

He walked into the bathroom and set the towels near the tub. As soon as he removed his jade green, sleeveless and rather tattered shirt, he was joined by a herd of Fire-Lizards. Some of which turned on the faucet, allowing hot water to fill the bathtub. Steam built up quickly, and the room was some what more like a sauna than anything. After he was fully disrobed, he slid carefully into the bathtub, taking time not to burn himself in the steaming water. When he was comfortably adjusted he swam to the center of the "pool" and dived. The Fire-Lizards seated themselves around the rim of the bathtub, awaiting the reappearance of the Dragon/Boy. The boy never came back up. 

Instead, a Dragon's head popped up from the water, greenish-blue with gold scales glittering in the candle light. It's large back surfaced as well. In an instant, what seemed like hundreds, but were really just fifty, Fire-Lizards swooped in, attacking with rough tongues and picky claws, helping remove dirt and other particles unable to be washed off with just water. 

The Dragon, Iori, lay his massive Dragon's head on the floor of the bathroom, letting the Lizards clean, not really caring either way. His gold-ish-blue wings jutted out from the water, neatly folded on his exposed back. His emerald eyes, which were strangely outlined with gray, roamed the room, until they fell on his tail, which waved laughingly, the feather-like end saturated with water. It was then he could fully see and understand his current position, and what he was. A mild depression set in, dampening his dreams, and smashing hope. He was a Dragon. She was a Princess. _For every Dragon there is a St. George to slay it. For every Princess there is a Prince Charming_. He told himself quietly. There was no way to be a Dragon and someone's Prince Charming at the same time, that he could see anyway. Unless.. _Maybe she IS my St. George. If she is.. I forfeit the fight right here. Right now._ It was indeed a comforting thought, but it wasn't enough to piece back together his shattered hope of loving one that wasn't of his species.

~

Sighing, Miyako rolled over onto her side. Sleep had not come, and she was getting a bit restless. She sat up, careful not to awaken Chibi, and stood, walking over to the window. She opened the window, letting a cool breeze enter, and gazed over the land. A crystalline river shimmered in the moonlight a good distance away. Farther away, she could see a large circle of rock formations, it looked like a wonderful place to sit and think. Trees surrounded it, so it was well hidden unless you could fly. She sighed and turned around to look over her room. A few woven afghans hung from the walls, embroidered with images of Dragons breathing fire, or flying. Her amber eyes wandered, finally landing on the stand next to her bed. On it was a book, the book Iori had wanted her to read when she first came here, only a few days ago. It seemed much longer than that. She walked to the stand, and picked up the book. 

The title read 'Dragon Tails'. 'Tails' most likely supposed to be meaning 'Tales'. Inside, were fables of Dragons who had succeeded in surviving the knight, and lived happily. 'The Dragon of the Well' was the first one, about a Dragon that lived in a well, scaring anyone that tried to bring up water, but befriended a man named Simonides, who called him 'friend'; the Dragon gave him three pomegranates, in which each seed was a diamond, for him and his wife, a Princess, driven away by her own father. 

Another story was 'Pepito'. The Dragon only wanted a friend, and he met one, named Pepito, who found a wife, then wanted to go and see his mother; Pepito and family left the Dragon to live somewhere else, while the Dragon lived happily with a Dragoness whom Pepito had also saved. 

And her favorite out of what she had read so far, 'Chien Tang', the Chinese Dragon that rescued the Princess of the Dragon King from her suitor who treated her like a slave. Now she saw why this book was Iori's favorite, none of the Dragons had been slayed, and they were all friendly, and willing to help.

Miyako lay her head on the pillow, reading by candle light. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was the thought of having a Dragon as a husband.

~

Iori opened his large bottle green eyes and smiled Dragon-like. _She found the book. I hope she enjoys it as much as I did the first time I read it._ He "said" silently to no one in particular. Figuring it was about time his bath was up, he crawled out of the bathtub, still being in Dragon form, and dried himself with a towel. He scooped up his shirt, pants, and used towels, and carried them to his room.

~*~

"WHAAAT!!??" Daisuke screamed as he jerked from his seat, Yamato watching smugly. "You're certainly "smart" enough to lead us against a Dragon.. are you not, my Lord?" Yamato asked, all too haughtily. "M-me!? Against a Dragon!? ARE YOU MAD!?" "Then you shouldn't interrupt me!" "Your drawings are stupid!" "How DARE you!! You incompetent-" "ALRIGHT!! If you two would just shut UP for a minute without trying to insult each other and just MAKE a battle plan, then my daughter might be SAFE by now!!" King Inoue once again separated the two, who were face to face, tossing insults this way and that. He was virtually ignored as the two, a Prince and the King's Advisor, argued, oblivious to just about everything but the other's insult. The King sighed, and began to quietly pound his head on the table's edge…

~*~

Iori plopped himself onto the stone floor and set his large green-ish gold head onto the mound of pillows. He closed his emerald eyes and considered the day's earlier events. One perk-up was he actually got to hold the girl, even though it was only for a few seconds. The only real contact he and Miyako had ever made was the other day, when he mistakenly tackled her, and today, when she fell. There was, of course, the day he brought her here, which at times made him want to kill himself. The things he'd done to bring her here. Though he wasn't surprised she had forgotten that day's events.. Things forgotten were better left that way. He _knew_ it would break her heart to know what had happened. If she ever found out…

He could feel the pleasant waves of feeling emitting from his guest. _She must be having a pleasant dream.._ he "spoke" to no one. _I wonder if she would mind if I did a bit of dream walking..._ he smiled and concentrated. The Dragon's ability to read minds came in handy sometimes. Even though she might be angry about it later, Iori was curious as to what she could possibly be dreaming.

***

Miyako sat in a field of beautiful lavender colored flowers, dressed in a flowing pink and violet gown trimmed with gold. A shadowed figure stood in the distance. Miyako looked up as the stranger neared. She quickly stood as he stepped from the shade, revealing Iori, smiling warmly. He held out his hand to her as gentle orchestra music filled the air. She took his hand, and placed the other on his shoulder as he placed his free hand on her waist. Together, they Waltzed through the seemingly endless flower field. She let him lead, as she was occupied with looking into his unreadable emerald eyes. Soon as it had begun, the soft music concluded and they stopped their dance, though Miyako wished it could've lasted longer. She gazed into his soft, bright green eyes, of which were bordered with a thin line of gray, giving more mystery to his kind face. His smile was warm and inviting, and his eyes reflected a tender feeling toward her. She leaned in, slowly closing her eyes, the boy followed the suit.

Their faces neared, so close to touching, when Miyako felt the boy jerk. She opened her amber eyes to find his were wide open and his pupils were small, now reflecting an expression of surprise, a look of… pain. His breathing became jagged, and uneven. She tried to ask what was wrong, but before she could, he sank to his knees, pain apparent in his jade eyes. He gave her a look of sorrow, of pain and of remorse, she had no idea what was happening, but it became quite clear when he slumped over onto her. 

Grief mixed with fear shot through her heart. An arrow, the end lined with black colored feathers, was lodged into his now red back. She gasped in horror, tears welling, breath now running quickly, her heart beating faster and harder than before, and slowly, fearfully, looked up. Another shadowed figure stood at a distance. He stepped only a little from the darkness to reveal an armored body, in hand a hickory bow, and a quiver of arrows slung on his back. Dark eyes glared from the still silhouetted face, a smug satisfaction dancing in them. He walked from the darkness toward the frozen girl, his proud grin sending chills throughout her system…

***

The Dragon's eyes shot open. A dream become a nightmare. He could only imagine what Miyako was going through now..

~

Miyako tossed and turned, upsetting Chibi, and practically throwing the book to the floor. "Chiii??" the animal cooed, blinking sleep from it's little chocolate eyes. From Miyako's tightly shut eyes ran tears. She sobbed loudly and whimpered, clutching the flannel blanket firmly as she turned again.

~

His guest's once pleasant feelings had turned to fear, anguish, and uttermost grief. Iori began to wonder if he should go to her and wake her up. His soft side won out, of course, and he shrank back into his more vulnerable human form, and slipped into his jade shirt and brown pants. 

He quickly made his way to the girl's room and entered quietly as he could. There was really no need to, though, the blue cat-animal was already awake. As soon as he was in the room, he could hear the girl's pleas of 'How could you!?'. The closer he came, the louder her sobs became, as if she could feel the presence nearing her. Her cries became 'Get away!', the tone of her voice desperate and frightened. The blue thing looked worried and chirped quietly, knowing it's friend was scared, but of what it did not know. Iori sat on her bed, gently taking hold of her shoulder. She thrashed and tore away, shaking and whimpering. He tried again, but she only fought harder, her sobs increasing and becoming louder. Part of Iori's mind said to shake her awake, the gentler side said to comfort her. His sensitive side seemed to win out more since he'd been around her…

Lightly, yet quickly, he picked her up and seated himself securely on her bed, and set her in his lap. She protested, quite loudly actually, but settled down once he started to tenderly cradle her and whisper soothingly.She still whimpered pitifully, but the boy remedied this by affectionately rubbing her back. Her protests soon became murmurs, which faded into rhythmic breathing, as she fell into a more calm, dreamless sleep. Iori propped himself up on the bed's headboard, and drifted into a sweet, though slightly uncomfortable, state of subconscious being.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ^_^ Squeeeeee!! It's done!! Muaaa! At last! The chapter is done! THANK YOU ICY-CHAN!!!! I couldn't be rid of the Writer's Block without you! ^_^^_^ AND I got to kill Iori without REALLY killing him!((We had a debate about my mood come time to end the story.. I thought about killing off Iori, the Prince OR the Dragon AND the Princess or some other combination.. or we could just have a happy ending..)) …man.. I think I kinda outdid myself on this chapter… ^_^ I hope it was worth it! ^_^ Please review! Whether you loved it and/or are worshiping my fic or you hate my guts and think I should be kicked repetitively then made to watch Barney! Eeek! No!…Just tell me anyway. ^_^ It's nice to hear from people every once in awhile. ^_^ Thanks for reading. Oh yes.. before I forget again..

Poll:: Do you, the readers(and hopefully reviewers) think I should start a Miori with a WereWolf based plot?? As in, "Does anyone care if I start a fic about a WereWolf??"

Thanks again. ^_^ Please [e-mail][2] me or just review with your opinion, death threat or just to say "Hello". ^_^

   [1]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=53583
   [2]: mailto:emperor_griffinmon@yahoo.com



End file.
